Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data (i.e., information). Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells might be volatile, semi-volatile, or nonvolatile. Nonvolatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time, and in some instances can store data in the absence of power. Volatile memory dissipates and is therefore refreshed/rewritten to maintain data storage.
The memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
There is a continuing goal to develop improved memory. For instance, the components utilized in memory cells may degrade over time, which can lead to decreased performance characteristics of memory cells, and eventually to failure of the memory cells. Accordingly, it is desired to develop memory cells having improved stability. As another example, it is desired to reduce the amount of real estate consumed by individual memory cells in order to increase the amount of memory that may be retained on an individual chip.
It would be desired to develop improved memory, and improved methods for utilizing memory to store information.